Shirt collars generally have a significant amount of flexibility, which may increase with time and wear. In view of this growing flexibility, it is common for the collar of a dress shirt to lie down and spread flat, particularly as the amount of wear the shirt experiences increases. Shirt collars may also experience other forms of disfigurement as wear increases. For example the tips of the collar of a shirt may begin curling upward or downward. Some wearers and shirt manufacturers employ the use of collar stays or collar tabs to rectify the curling of the tips of the shirt; however, such devices fail to address the spreading and flattening phenomenon and may contribute to it in some cases due to the weight of the tabs employed.